


甚麼時候開始我們之間只剩下關於那個人的話題了？

by souseigame



Series: 【文野】【太中】 [1]
Category: Bungo Stray Dogs, 文豪ストレイドッグス, 文豪野犬
Genre: DaChu - Freeform, M/M, 太中
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souseigame/pseuds/souseigame
Summary: 【閱讀須知】※ 學園paro。※ 中也視角。※ 期末考前來挖個純情的坑。※ 第一話就讓太宰得手我就不是中也迷妹。
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuya, 太宰治/中原中也
Series: 【文野】【太中】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567369
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 學園paro。  
> ※ 中也視角。  
> ※ 期末考前來挖個純情的坑。  
> ※ 第一話就讓太宰得手我就不是中也迷妹。

中原中也跟太宰治是互相交惡的朋友。他們口裏總是說着討厭對方，但是中也知道太宰對他來說是少數的，很重要的，可以信賴的朋友。他們有着相似的經歷，他們都是被親生父母拋棄的小孩，這大概也是互相厭惡的他們也能當上朋友的最大原因。

他們從幼稚園開始就一直是同班同學。小時候，他們會在回家後向收養他們的家人抱怨彼此，又會在家人敷衍他們說「這樣啊那孩子真壞」時表示對方其實也不是那麼差；長大後，他們下課後一起去買冰棒，偷抄彼此的作業，在校園的後庭打架。套一句太宰的話：他們是無法斬斷的孽緣。

「中也，我有喜歡的人了。」他們的關係太過親密，以至於在聽到太宰這句話時，中也一下子無法反應，然後寂寞的感覺隨之襲來。他的心好像突然沉下去了，他咬着牙，這種失落感帶來的胸悶讓他煩躁。「這樣啊……」他強迫自己露出一如既往的不羈的笑容。「還真受罪啊那個人。」

原來朋友之間也會吃醋，中也長這麼大還是第一次知道。太宰坐在中也前面的座位上，面向着他笑瞇瞇地托着頭問：「中也想知道名字嗎？」別問他啊白目！「不想知道！」中也站起來，往教室外走。「我去買果汁。」

不想承認自己居然吃醋了，因爲這樣不就承認了他很重視跟太宰之間的友情嗎？太宰治這種沒良心的傢伙，可能根本沒把他當回事兒吧。那為此上心的自己不就像笨蛋一樣嗎？這種事，他才不要。

但太宰治是中原中也一輩子的仇人嘛，自然中也愈不想知道太宰的戀愛故事，太宰就愈是要說。自那天起，太宰有事沒事就跑來跟他匯報自己喜歡的對象的日常。

很刺耳啊！「太宰治，你可以不要再跟我說關於某某的事嗎？！」中也還是決定開口跟太宰抗議。聽到中也這樣說，太宰就故作驚奇地在他面前晃來晃去，「哎呀！中也這是嫉妒嗎？」這番話說得他一陣心驚。「嫉妒我有可以炫耀的對象～中也也找一個嘛～」我在嫉妒那個某某啦白痴青花魚……

找一個甚麼的……他交友圈多麼窄他又不是不知道！相熟的只有幾個後輩和同學，真的很熟的也只有太宰，女性朋友基本沒有……他的人際關係也太枯燥了吧？現在連唯一親密的朋友也有了喜歡的人，快被搶走了。

「好好走路啦！」中也推開在前路上亂晃的太宰。「話說你家不是剛剛分岔口那邊進去嗎？」「今天要去中也家玩～」「我甚麼時候允許你來了？！」「去做點甚麼好呢？」「你這傢伙……我可沒說好啊！」雖然這麼說着，但當走到家門前拿出鑰匙開門時，他還是沒把太宰轟回去。反正每次趕他走了他回過頭就按門鈴讓紅葉大姐放他進來。

「哦，這不是太宰嗎？好像有一些時日沒來玩了吧？」「紅葉大姐，這傢伙上禮拜才來過好嗎？」穿着紅色和服的漂亮女人用袖子掩着嘴角輕輕地笑。「這樣不是挺好的嗎？看到你們關係那麼好我就放心了。」

尾崎紅葉是收養了中也的人，她與中也的年紀並沒有相差一個母子的輩份，他也就喚她作大姐了。他們之間並沒有血緣聯繫着，但對中也來說，她就是自己唯一的家人，對紅葉來說亦是如此。作為中也的監護人，她對中也事事上心，除了生活所需，同齡人該有的東西甚至是奢侈品，中也一樣也不缺。所幸她在收養中也之前就在經營自己的和服店，她們家經濟條件不錯，中也也就沒見外，安心地接受了。

「紅葉大姐今天也很漂亮啊！」太宰再次用抹了糖的嘴巴把紅葉大姐哄得心花怒放。「就你嘴甜。你們先去房間吧，我待會給你們拿點點心來。」說罷就往廚房走去。

中也的家是十分傳統的和式建築，還保留着回廊和紙門等建築特色。他的房間在整個房子的最深處，他們走進房間後，太宰就像在自己家一樣把包扔在地上，然後一下躺在中也的床上。

「好累啊！」中也翻了個白眼，把包放在書桌上，走到床邊。他跪在塌塌米上，伸手想把太宰從床上拉起來。「你累個屁？一整天的課你都在睡……話說你快起來啦！別躺我的床……！」太宰突然抓住他的手一拉，他沒穩住身體直接倒在太宰身邊，太宰迅速地翻身把他壓在下方。

「你搞甚麼？！」從這個角度他能清楚看到太宰的眼中有着他的倒影，他的睫毛很長，嘴上彷彿掛着他從未見過的溫柔微笑。他的心跳得極快，不知道是受到驚嚇，還是初次目睹太宰溫柔一面的緣故。「中也，你說那個人一直都沒發現我的心意，要不我直接像這樣推倒那個人好了。」

又是關於那個人的事……他推開太宰，從床上站起來，煩躁地說：「我怎麼知道，你去找那傢伙試試啊！」須臾，太宰也坐起身，笑着回應：「我想大概還是不會發現，那個人太遲鈍了。」

這時，紅葉的聲音從門外傳來，中也心煩意亂地看了太宰一眼，然後開門把紅葉送來的茶跟和菓子拿進房間。紅葉走後，彼此都沒講話，只是安靜地坐在塌塌米上喝茶。中也盯着茶杯的邊緣，思緒逐漸陷入混亂之中。

那傢伙是不是腦子進水了啊？突然對他做這種事……有考慮過他的心情嗎？這算甚麼……為了滿足自己思春期的欲求不滿把他當作替代品嗎？

兩個人之間的氣氛沉寂得壓抑，最終太宰先沉不住氣說：「無聊死了，我要回去了。」「這就對了，趕緊滾。」中也暗自鬆了一口氣，但心臟還是依舊被吊得老高，直到太宰提包走人後，他才真正放鬆下來，脫力地躺到床上去。「太宰治你真是個麻煩……」

鬱悶的心情從那天起就沒停止過，有時他也不禁質疑，朋友之間的吃醋竟會持續如此之久。「中也，你也去嗎？」「誒？去哪？」「你最近搞甚麼？總是走神。」同班同學的織田作之助坐在同樣是同班同學的坂口安吾的課桌上，露出了一個沒好氣的表情，然後重複一遍剛剛的話：「我們這週六要約出來玩。」「哦，這樣啊，我去。」中也想也沒想就應約了，過了幾秒才想起甚麼。

「等一下！我們是指誰？」正在看書的安吾推了推鼻樑上的眼鏡回應中也的問句：「還用問嗎？當然是我們還有太宰了。」太宰去！那他打死也不要去！

「啊，抱歉，我突然想起星期六……」「沒事做的吧？」突然插入的太宰的聲音於中也來說着實不合時宜。「對不對？」他大概是剛買完飲料回來，他把果汁牛奶放在中也的桌上，瞇起眼睛討好地笑。

太宰治太了解他了，這時候再拒絕就顯得太奇怪了。「嘖……不想跟你一起出去啊……」各種意義上。太宰坐到自己的座位上，也就是中也的前面，然後拿起剛買的果汁牛奶，把吸管插進去。「真好笑，這又不是第一天知道的事了。況且你總是這樣說，但和我出去的次數也不少啊。」

這傢伙！……他和太宰互相瞪着，快要瞪出火星來了。上課的鐘聲適時地打破了他們之間蓄勢待發的氣氛。織田作從安吾的課桌上跳下，「那到時再在群組約時間吧。」

太糟糕了，在這種時期跟太宰出去無疑是浪費了一個美好的假日。每天回學校都見到這傢伙，聽他在那邊瞎嚷「哎呀，今天喜歡的人上課不小心睡着了，睡顏超可愛的！」或者「好想告白啊，但那個人肯定會拒絕。」之類有關他心上人的話題已經夠他煩了，連假日也要對着他是怎樣？！

話說他喜歡的人是我們班的？能拒絕萬人迷的太宰，定力一定不錯啊。是哪個女生呢？他喜歡溫柔型的吧？但高冷的也很有可能。這樣說就是……啪！中也往桌上用力一拍。不對！他一點！絲毫！也不在乎是誰！振作點，中原中也！你現在要專心上……課……他擡頭一看，只見老師和同學們都定睛看着他。

「中原。」被點到名的中也一下站了起來。「你有甚麼問題嗎？」「不、不是……」「放學來教員室見我。」「我明白了……」他盯着太宰忍笑忍得顫抖的背，氣得咬牙切齒。這個害人不淺的傢伙，都他媽你害的啊！他緩緩地坐下來，然後在老師重新講課的聲音中，往太宰的椅子狠狠踢了一腳，震得太宰筆都掉地上了。

到了星期六，中也老早就起床了，正確來說他壓根沒睡着。他站在車站前打着哈欠，正想着其他人甚麼時候會到時，織田作和安吾就出現了。「早安，太宰呢？」織田作問。「吓？你問我？」中也吃驚地指着自己。「誒？你們住那麼近，我還以為你們會一起出現。」

「我跟他關係沒那麼好！」中也嫌棄地說。「那傢伙十之八九遲到了吧？以往每次跟他出去就肯定遲到！」「關係不好……呢。」安吾推了下眼鏡，微笑着揶揄。中也才自覺自打嘴巴了，他紅着臉拿出電話，打給太宰。

「喂？」「太宰你在哪啊？全世界等你一個耶！」「哦，中也啊。我剛好到了。」聞言，中也四處張望了一下，果真見到太宰踩着從容的腳步接近。

「遲到還大搖大擺的，沒見過比你更不要臉的。」中也厭惡地盯着笑瞇瞇的太宰說。「哎呀，我沒預計好時間嘛。本來以為我腿長走得快不用像中也一樣早出門啊。」中也正要衝上去掐太宰的脖子，就被織田作和安吾拉住了。

「好了好了，我們快走吧，過了中午人就開始多了。」織田作說着明顯只是為了勸架的借口，把太宰也拉了過來，然後推着他們向前走。

他們今天預定要去車站附近的商圈逛逛，那邊有遊戲機中心和有名的咖啡廳，正好安吾也要去新開的書店訂書，於是就決定要來這邊了。

走着走着，太宰不知甚麼時候跟織田作並肩走着，一邊在聊些甚麼，一直到遊戲機中心玩時也黏在一塊。而安吾則是自己一個走在前頭帶路，或是撥弄着手機似乎在辦甚麼正事似的，偶爾他也會在他們的對話中插一句，只剩中也一個好像被隔離在外拋在後頭一樣。

不舒服，簡直就像自己是多餘的一樣。他羞於加入大家的對話，也不好意思把不滿說出來，大家逛得好好的無緣無故鬧彆扭也挺矯情的。

織田作和安吾就算了，說他對太宰沒有怨氣是不可能的。明明他跟他相識最久，這種時候就該顧慮一下他啊！他也知道認識得久不代表關係要好，事實上他和太宰的關係簡直差到不行，但好歹他也是把對方當成最好的朋友的。即使不同樣地重視他，至少也不要讓他難堪啊，這和平常的吵架嘲諷完全是兩碼子事，他心裏不舒服卻不能說出來，壓抑的情緒讓他心臟產生了像是被捏住的感覺。

所以才說他打死都不想來……

似乎是織田作先注意到中也的不妥的，他把步調放慢，在他身邊走着。「中也有喜歡的人嗎？」中也眉頭一皺，最近是怎麼了，全部人都在講戀愛的事。「沒有……」「這樣啊……」織田作露出了一個原來如此的表情，害中也渾身不自在，好像在做甚麼調查一樣。

「你問這個幹嘛？」「我只是好奇罷了，中也應該也挺受歡迎的，我以為總會有一兩個女朋友。」「受女生歡迎也不代表她們喜歡我吧。說到底喜歡到底是甚麼啊？」中也表示困惑。

太宰也是這樣，突然就說自己有了喜歡的人，平日也不覺得他有對哪個女生特別好。他的意思是，他整天撩妹，中也真沒看出來他對哪個妹子有特別喜歡。

織田作呆望了他幾秒，又說：「所以你剛剛回說沒有喜歡的人時沒搞懂喜歡是甚麼就對了。」「嘛，是不懂啦……」中也小聲地回應。「這裏要直接說你不知道啊。」織田作苦笑了一下，然後又說：「喜歡的感覺，就是你腦袋中都是那個人的事，想要佔有他，不願意對方被別人搶走。」

不願意……他被別人搶走……他看着前方太宰修長的背影，耳邊傳來織田作的聲音：「只是看到對方的背影就心跳不已，所有的一切都變得奇怪。這就是喜歡啊。」

他不自覺地摸了摸自己的胸口，然後奮力搖頭。不可能！他對誰都有可能是喜歡，對太宰，一定只是自己想多了！因為跟對方那麼親近，所以才會混淆不清。他們之間是友情，頂多就是親情。

他會是他最帥氣的伴郎，然後坐在教堂第一排的椅子上看着他掀起他喜歡的女孩的頭紗。他溫柔地看着她，然後親吻她的嘴唇，對，就像那天他透過自己看着那個人的眼神一樣。

刺痛的感覺刺激着他的心臟。他是被虐狂嗎他？明知想起他和那個人的事心裏就不舒服，還是禁不住去想。

「中也？」他從思考中抽離，看向一臉疑惑的織田作，「誒？……啊！」「你還好吧？」「我沒事……」

他們在咖啡廳用了午餐，餐點很好吃，但對中也來說現在吃甚麼都索然無味。之後他們去了安吾想去的書店。中也對文皺皺的東西沒甚麼興趣，平時頂多就是翻翻漫畫書，於是在織田作和安吾沉浸在文學區時，他只好隨便逛逛，在書架之間穿梭。

他百無聊賴地走，幾乎走到整個書店的角落，他用指尖掃過一整排的書脊，眼睛飛快地讀過書脊上的名字，走到書架的盡頭，書架上貼着的一張介紹書籍的海報馬上吸引了他的目光。

《喜歡到底是甚麼？》，完全就是現在他心裏最大的疑問！他往上一看，正是放置在上排書架上的幾本書。他瞄了瞄身邊，四下無人，於是按捺不住好奇心的他伸手去拿其中一本，可惜書架太高，即使他掂起腳去拿也拿不着。他用手指去挪動那本書，把它逐點逐點移出書架。

「可惡……」正當他專注在書上時，身後突然發出了聲音：「嗯，你對這種書有興趣啊？」聽到聲音，他猛地回頭，太宰的臉映入他的眼中，他嚇了一跳，連忙往身後一退，然後撞上了書架，怎料快要被他挪出來的那本書就這樣被撞出來了。中也一下子反應不過來，只好緊緊閉上眼睛。

書並沒有如預期中的狠狠砸在他頭上，他緩緩張開眼睛，發現太宰的手就在他頭上，剛好接住了那本書。他看向太宰，對方也靜靜地注視着他。

他不發一語，心臟卻是噗通噗通跳過不停，他不想承認自己竟然覺得保護了他的太宰還挺帥氣。氣氛尷尬得很，他想罵着把他推開，但他的身體卻不受控制，只是僵硬地站在太宰的身前。

太宰突然露出了一個有點為難的微笑，他說：「你別露出這樣的表情嘛……」他呆呆地看着太宰前傾，然後吻上了他。他的腦袋一片空白，情不自禁地接受了對方溫熱的嘴唇。起初只是點到即止的輕輕觸碰，然而當他們再次貼在一起時，誰也無法停止，太宰的舌頭溫柔地探入他的口中，他也笨拙地回應着，好像他們是對初嚐戀愛滋味的戀人。

他不知道自己到底露出了甚麼表情，讓太宰親吻了他。他也不知道自己為甚麼會任由對方擺佈，明明對方只是一時興起，並沒有別的意思。他想，是這個角落的空氣過於悶熱了吧？不然他無法解釋為何他此刻如此清楚自己在幹甚麼，卻還糊塗地被太宰迷惑。

因為他不是一直都那麼的喜歡每天掛在嘴邊的那個人嗎？陪着太宰做這種事，總有種自己是出軌對象的感覺。真是的，他也沒跟人家交往嘛！他又何必愧疚？

啊，是的，遲鈍如他，也知道自己喜歡上了太宰。

或者應該說，他才發現自己一直以來都喜歡太宰。從他開始對喜歡的定義產生疑問開始他就該發現了。他知道，事實上他不是在愧疚，他只是不甘於成為對方的備胎而已。

那現在誰來告訴他，喜歡的人明明喜歡的不是自己，卻親吻了他，彷彿他是誰的替代品時，他的這份感情該何去何從？

在四人走回車站的路上，他們誰也沒提剛剛在書店發生的事。甚至待織田作他們坐公車離開了，只剩他倆從車站走回家時，也沒有誰要先開口。

中也知道從他們親上了的那一刻，他們再也不是朋友了，然而也不是甚麼戀人，那他們到底算是甚麼？還是甚麼也算不上？但儘管他怎樣煩惱，他仍然無法否認跟太宰的那一吻足以讓他再三回想。

「真的是……煩死人了……」


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 學園paro。  
> ※ 中也視角。  
> ※ 這話有點污。  
> ※ 敦芥上線，文化祭的故事。

「中也前輩。」中也完成了風紀的巡視工作以後，正要回到教室時，從身後傳來了同為風紀委員的後輩芥川龍之介的聲音。「哦，芥川，大家都巡過了嗎？」「嗯，都完成了。我讓他們先去吃飯了。」「好，我知道了。那你要跟我一起吃嗎？」芥川呆了兩秒鐘，然後點了點頭。

這也難怪芥川會呆住，因為中也平常會跟太宰一起吃飯，這還是芥川第一次受他邀約。沒辦法啊，此時此刻他真的很想避開太宰，一看見他就覺得心虛。

然而中也的運氣向來很背，照他的說法，遇上太宰開始就沒好運過。太宰總是在最不適當的時候出場，比如說此刻。他和芥川走到食堂時，剛好迎面碰上笑嬉嬉的太宰。「唉……真他媽倒霉……」他暗自腹誹。

「喲！小矮人，還有芥川。」「太宰前輩。」中也連反駁的閒心都沒有，看着他們就覺得頭疼，偏偏還是跟芥川一起碰上的太宰。眾所週知，作為太宰二年級的直屬後輩，芥川對太宰的崇拜可是超越了珠穆朗瑪峰的高度啊！如果太宰開口說要一起吃而他拒絕了的話，芥川絕對會覺得是他單方面生太宰的氣然後幫忙勸他消氣。這樣事情只會變得麻煩，因為他沒在生氣，他只是想儘量避開關於太宰治的一切罷了。

都說壞事比好事更要靈驗，果不其然太宰下一句就開口邀他們了。沒辦法，中也只好答應，反正有芥川在，氣氛也沒那麼尷尬。他和太宰在食堂點了餐，然後和帶了便當的芥川找到了座位。

剛坐下來，就聽到一道喊聲從門口的方向傳來：「芥川前輩！」髮型像是被剪壞了似的少年小跑着到他們身邊。那是中島敦，太宰一年級的直屬後輩。照理說，他也是芥川的直屬，不過不知怎的，才開學沒多久，芥川就似乎已經蠻不喜歡他的，對方給人的感覺也是一樣。這種情況，作為直屬前輩就得頭痛了。中也慶幸自己因為學號靠後，底下剛好沒有直屬後輩。不過以他對太宰的認識，他大概也沒多頭痛就是了。

「之前你交給學生會的文化祭當天的秩序人員名單我們已經看了一遍了，但要跟你再核對一次。」「有甚麼原因非要現在不可嗎？」芥川沉聲問道，顯然為此失去與太宰吃飯的機會是他所不能容忍的。「秩序部的幹事希望儘快確認，他這幾天只剩現在有空了。」敦與芥川對視着，似乎也有點不忿。「我是沒關係，但如果核對工作有延誤或者出錯，那只是在增加太宰前輩的工作量罷了。」

芥川瞪着他，感覺快要把敦瞪出一個洞來了。最終他還是回頭向中也說：「真是十分抱歉，難得您邀請我一起。」又可惜地望了望太宰，然後才一臉厭惡地拿起還被風呂敷包着的便當跟着敦離開。

中也看着他們，只覺他們之間的相處有種莫名的熟悉感，簡直就像他和太宰剛熟稔起來那會兒似的……嗯？！等一下！說起來，現在只剩他和太宰了？！真是禍不單行！明明原本是想要避開他的，結果被迫同檯吃飯就算了，連芥川也走了只剩他們單獨相處！

「中也，你一臉不滿喔？」太宰隨意地用手中的湯匙指向中也，「就那麼想避開我嗎？」「我沒有……」中也心虛得冒出一陣冷汗。「是嗎？……」太宰頗有深意的眼神看得中也甚是不安。別盯着我啊白痴！他強裝鎮定地反問：「不然呢？……」而太宰只是轉動着手腕，手中的湯匙也跟着轉。

太宰緩緩開口：「這樣啊，我還以為你鐵定是為了那天在書店……」「我吃飽了！」中也拿起餐盆，突地站起來，打斷了太宰的話。其實他一點也不飽，吃到一半的意大利麵超可惜的！但他就是不想提起那天的事。

他知道自己這樣很懦弱，也很不像平日的中原中也，但他就是害怕啊！他也不懂這當中的道理，面對着有關太宰的事情，他就開始變得奇怪起來。這也是喜歡一個人的徵狀嗎？想來，太宰喋喋不休地談論着那個人，也是因為喜歡嗎？

他得有多麼喜歡那個人才會一直一直說個不停啊……真是不甘心。這份不甘心也是喜歡嗎？

喜歡原來是這麼寂寞這麼痛苦的事啊，這跟電視劇說的不一樣啊。

中也覺得太宰治要不就是故意的要不就是他神經大條，當然他想前者的可能性更大。之後的幾天太宰一逮到機會就想跟他提起那天的事，每次都被他找藉口離開了。關於他心上人的事倒是沒在嚷嚷了，但這兩者都一樣那麼煩啊！

「中也～」「太宰！」中也表示這貨真他媽會煩人！今天正好輪到他當值日生，剛打掃好教室去洗了個手，回來就看到太宰坐在他的課桌上揮着手。明明差那麼一點點就能拿包走人了！

「你怎麼還在啊？……」他拉開椅子，從抽屜取出課本和私物，逐一放進包內。本來今天太宰應該早就走了，要值日的只有中也一個。本以為剛好是個不跟他一起回去的藉口，沒想到這反而成了太宰逮人的好機會。

「因為中也一直在避我啊！」太宰有點抱怨地說。「就那麼在意我吻你嗎？」中也正在收拾的動作頓時停下，他擡頭看向太宰，對方帶着笑意的眼神彷佛在表示他早已洞悉一切一般。

「你就非要提起這事嗎？……」「那為甚麼要避開？中也不也挺享受的嗎？」太宰伸出右手，勾起中也臉側捲曲的幾縷頭髮，繞在指尖把玩着。中也不知道怎麼回應他，心情愈來愈煩躁，他撥開太宰的手，快速地把東西塞到包中，轉身就要離開。「我要回去了……」

這時，太宰伸出手一下把他拉回來，順勢從桌上跳下來。他把中也困在另一張課桌和他之間，他壓迫着中也，似乎要親上他。「太宰……」中也的包掉在地上，他擡手要把太宰推開，卻反被對方抓住雙手，然後把他逼得連一絲移動的空間都沒有。

太宰吻上他的唇，他緊閉着雙唇，極不願意就範。但對方卻很有耐性地誘導他，用舌尖輕舔着他的唇瓣，用溫柔的目光去軟化他的防備。

啊，這樣子的話，會妥協也是正常的吧？因為他喜歡這傢伙啊。誰能抗拒喜歡的人主動送上的親吻？明明知道一次又一次的默許，到最後只會讓自己受傷，但還是忍不住沉淪。

漸漸地中也不再反抗也不再拒絕，他閉上眼睛，回吻着太宰，與他交纏着，互相交換着彼此的氣息。察覺到中也不再抗拒，太宰也鬆開了抓住對方的雙手，他捧着中也的臉，換着角度攻略對方。覺得自己快被親得往後倒去的中也不禁伸手去抱住太宰的背。而被他突如其來的主動影響，太宰也變得有點失控了，他扶着中也纖瘦的腰部，讓他坐上了課桌，然後把他吻得一塌糊塗。

良久，他們才知道分開。中也用幽怨的眼神瞪着太宰，他輕輕地喘着氣，臉色潮紅，嘴唇也稍微腫了起來。「難受死了……」他給太宰改青花魚這暱稱是沒錯的，他壓根就是用鰓呼吸的！「是嗎？看起來可不像。」太宰笑得如沐春風。

中也把太宰推開，從課桌下來，撿起了自己的包，逕自走向門口。「那個啊，中也……」「我先說清楚。」正當太宰剛開口準備說些甚麼，中也背對着他停下了腳步。「我們之間只是玩玩罷了。你大概也只是覺得有趣才找我吧？那就讓它成為一個遊戲吧。畢竟你有喜歡的人，我對你也沒有那個意思。」

「我是……」「如果！」他轉身，看着話都到喉嚨了卻被自己打斷的太宰。「如果這樣也可以的話……」如果他的戀愛永遠不會實現的話，在被推開之前他先推開對方，一定會比較好。「繼續這種事也不是不行……」

然而他卻渴求對方的親近，想要得到他的擁抱，至少在他的一切還未屬於任何人時。他是如此的矛盾，既不想成為最終被遺下的人，也不想遠離對方，唯一的解決方法只有一個，他去當拋下太宰的人就好了。這也是他先向太宰說他倆之間只是遊戲的原因。

太宰沉默了好幾秒，沒再反駁甚麼，然後朝他露出了一個苦笑，「我明白了，那以後就多多指教了。」不得不說，明明是自己先提議當作遊戲的，太宰就這樣接受了他的說法卻讓他心裏不是滋味。這樣無疑是乾脆地承認了他真的只想跟自己玩玩而已不是嗎？

「回去吧。」中也走在前面，心裏像有一團亂線糾纏在一起。他們真的往奇怪的方向發展了，而且還是自己主動提出要繼續的。大概在那傢伙跟誰交往前，他們再也回不去了，那不如就好好享受這段時間吧。

他們走在黃昏的歸途上，誰也沒說一句話，太宰甚至沒走在他身邊，只是一直跟在後頭。太宰一路陪着中也走到他家，卻沒有要進去的意思，中也也沒像往常一樣趕他走，只是進門前跟他說了句明天見。

明天見到時就再也不是真正的朋友了，因為哪個朋友會希望你吻他，又有哪個朋友會一再吻你呢？

他和太宰在那之後看似回復了日常的打打鬧鬧，但在校園沒有人的角落他們會吻起來，在中也家打遊戲到一半會互相觸摸起來，甚至曾經翹課去天臺親熱起來。

雖然看似正常，但其實他們之間的關係卻從未如此複雜過。太宰依舊很愛跟他提起那個人，甚至可以說更常提起了。「今天音樂課合唱時那個人唱得真好聽。」「那個人的字意外地很漂亮啊。」

聽到這些，他心裏自是不舒服的。但當太宰在親吻着他時，中也卻感覺自己彷彿是被太宰愛着的一樣，他禁不住去欺騙自己，自己就是那個人。他甚至還曾想過，太宰為甚麼不幹脆和他上一次床，把該辦的事通通都辦一遍，他更能代入名為「戀人」的這個角色。這樣，他的心才會好受一些。

當然，那個瘋狂的念頭也只是念頭罷了。中原中也還要臉，就算他可以不要臉，也不是在面對太宰治的時候。他可不想讓太宰知道自己曾經這樣想過，要是他知道，日後不拿這個當笑柄十成不可能。

他曾對電視劇中那些甘心被當成替代品的人們嗤之以鼻，他認為這樣踐踏自己的尊嚴是不值的，這樣的人生無疑是悲慘的。但當他陷於跟那些人一樣的境況下，他才發現，原來比起連當替代品的機會都沒有，欺騙着自己，跟自己說我是被他喜歡着的，已經足夠幸福。即使結局多麼的痛苦，至少有快樂過。

他覺得他自從發現自己的感情後變得太多愁善感了，從前的他不會去考慮這些複雜的東西，更沒想過在自己的心中，一旦牽扯到太宰，自己竟把自己看得如此卑微。他明明是那麼的討厭他，到底是從甚麼時候開始，他喜歡上這個爛人了呢？

他是個倔強的人，不會為了誰而低頭，太宰也不例外，應該說，在他面前尤其不會。所以即使他此刻不願從戀愛的美夢中醒來，他也早已決定，等到太宰跟對方在一起那天，他要當先說結束的那個。

因為，被拒絕的那一個不是很遜嗎？

時間過得很快，開學第三個月，他們迎來了高中最後一個文化祭。作為風紀委員的領導，中也和擔任學生會副會長的太宰都得幫忙籌備，雖說是這樣，但他們這些三年級的成員基本上就是負責指導新加入的後輩，繁重的工作大多都交給下一屆的後輩了。

比如說中也，他自己本身就特別看好芥川，從他二年級時就已經決定了要把風紀委員會託付給芥川了。這次文化祭，他也讓芥川擔任與學生會接洽的負責人了，只是沒想到那邊的負責人剛好是他的直屬後輩，還是處不好的那種。中也發誓，如果他們處不來這事太宰不是一早就知道的話他就自摑十巴掌。

幸好兩位後輩都是認真的人，即使關係不好，還是有好好溝通，把工作完成。文化祭安排的相當順利，以致於像太宰和中也這些基本上只是掛名的工作人員空閒得很。

太宰自是不會乖乖地自己待着的，這不，馬上就跑到中也身邊煩他。「我說啊，文化祭這麼好的機會你就該去跟那個人告白……你趕緊告白我也早點解脫。」中也托着頭坐在作為工作人員休息室的學生會辦公室中，喝着從某個一年級班級的飲食店買的可樂，沒好氣地朝坐在他對面的太宰說道。

「哎呀，我這不是怕中也捨不得跟我結束關係嘛！」「你省省吧你。」「真無情呢～」太宰笑着說。房間內只有他們，其他人要不就在工作，其他沒有工作的三年級生也去享受最後一次的文化祭了。

「真的沒關係嗎？這可是值得紀念的最後的文化祭喔，跟你最討厭的中原中也孤獨地坐在辦公室好嗎？」中也站起身來，前傾着身體把臉湊到太宰跟前，雙手撐在桌上，帶着諷刺的微笑再次向太宰確認。「沒關係沒關係。中也不也忍受着跟我一樣的痛苦嗎？作為好朋友我們必須共同面對的。」

「而且啊……」太宰也站起身來，雙手捧着中也的臉，迫使他擡頭看着自己。他注視着中也的眼睛，「我們可以幹點甚麼來排解孤獨啊。」他的唇瓣落在中也的唇上，他不由分說地進攻着對方，讓對方只有接受的份。中也只是維持着這個姿勢就覺得吃力，別說是反攻了，他像是匍伏在太宰面前一般，彷彿被對方所支配。

他們交換着濕熱的氣息，中也覺得自己渾身都熱，他不以為然，畢竟是六月天，會覺得熱也是正常的。太宰終於捨得分開，曖昧的細絲還把他們的嘴唇相連着，中也眼神往上朝太宰看去，他微張着被吻得濕潤的嘴，潮紅的臉頰上冒出了細汗。

太宰用姆指摩挲着他的臉，微笑着說：「真是張色情的臉。」「你真敢說人色啊。」中也禁不住露出了厭惡的表情。

太宰治總是這樣，對他為所欲為，明明自覺彼此都不吃虧，事實上吃虧的總是他。是因為他對自己沒有愛情嗎？沒有愛所以能夠毫不猶豫。自己喜歡他，所以才一一為了他的行動而緊張、退讓、妥協。

「唔……別在這裏幹這種事啊白痴！其他人隨時都可能進來啊！……」中也坐在桌上，太宰則站在他雙腿之間，他的背心毛衣被對方撩起，不安分的左手正在他襯衣下胡作非為。「中也衣衫不整，我可穿得好好的。」「你這傢伙……是故意的吧？！」中也憤怒地皺起眉頭，雙手卻親密地搭在太宰的兩肩上。

「表現得好像很討厭，你還不是亢奮了？」太宰用右手貼上中也襠前的小帳篷，挑逗地說道。「你很煩耶！……」「想要我幫你就開口說啊。」真是人渣！「……」「小小小矮人可等不及喔～」中也咬牙，內心掙扎了兩秒，然後紅着臉朝太宰大喊：「小你媽的！幫我啦！」

中也拋棄了羞恥心似地把慾望說出來，太宰卻得寸進尺地繼續欺負他：「幫你甚麼呢？」此時中也的臉已經紅得能滴出血來，他用彷彿要殺死太宰似的氣勢喊出來：「幫我弄出來啦王八蛋！」「明白了。」

他解開中也的皮帶，拉下褲鏈，把中也已經因興奮而變得濕漉漉的分身從被沾濕了的內褲中解放。太宰盯着他的私處，打趣道：「嗚哇，一塌糊塗！真心讓我想到蛞蝓。」「別說蛞蝓啦，要軟掉了！」中也突然不好意思起來，「還有，別死盯着那裏不放啊變態……」「抱歉抱歉～」太宰笑眯眯地握上中也，「這就讓你變得舒服起來。」

太宰嫻熟地套弄着，骨節分明的手指以適當的力度握住中也，前端分泌出來的黏液蹭在太宰的手指與掌心，恰巧帶來了潤滑的作用。他環住太宰的頸項，閉上了眼睛，感受着太宰的動作。「唔……太宰……」隨着他的手上下活動，快感逐漸產生，他因爲這股強烈的感覺，更加用力地抱緊了對方，幾乎要埋在他的懷內。「好舒服……哈啊！……」這不是太宰第一次幫他做，他幾乎每次都因為對方帶來的無上快感而失去自我，不斷渴求對方更多的觸摸。自己做的話，絕不會如此強烈。

他突然一顫，弓起了腰，緊繃着身體，把白濁全射在太宰的手中，然後身體像是虛脫似的賴在太宰身上。太宰提起右手一看，說：「弄的我滿手都是了，都是你的錯。」「閉嘴……拿衛生紙擦一擦不就好了？」中也扶着太宰的肩膀，重新坐直。「可是現在手邊沒有衛生紙呢，中也把它舔乾淨吧。」

中也望着太宰的臉，那張似是支配了一切的，自信地笑着的臉，好像在說：我知道你一定會服從我的。他的確動搖了，太宰給人的感覺是那麼的強勢，害他鬼使神差地想要順從。「來吧，中也。」太宰把手放在更靠近中也嘴邊的位置。

中也猶豫着，伸出了輕顫的舌頭舔了舔他的指尖。好奇怪的味道！話說吃自己的東西感覺好怪！但是……「真棒的景色啊。」太宰眼裏的慾望一覽無遺。中也像被賦予了勇氣一樣，紅着臉認真地把太宰手上的東西都舔乾淨。

他真的變得好奇怪，但是，被他渴望着的感覺，值得他向對方示弱啊。

「中也是那種興奮起來會變得安分的類型呢。」「吵死了……」太宰用熾熱的眼神盯着中也看，中也也感覺太宰褲襠有點脹起來了。正當中也期待着之後會發生甚麼，太宰卻從他身上退開了，朝他說：「我們去哪裏逛一下吧？」然後就離開了教室。

中也從桌上下來，在包裏找到了衛生紙，快速地清理乾淨後重新整裝。他是去自己解決了嗎？這是在為自己顧慮嗎？還是說，不是喜歡的人就不行呢？

「明明我就無所謂的說……」不如說，他反而期待着能更進一步。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 學園paro。  
> ※ 中也視角。  
> ※ 他們快分了。  
> ※ 太宰你得加把勁。

他出門時太宰已經站在門外等他了。中也越過他往各班教室的方向走，太宰有默契地跟在他的身旁。中也看了看太宰的側臉，最終還是忍不住問：「你為甚麼不去告白啊？」太宰誇張地嘆了口氣，「不是說了嗎？我是怕你捨不得……」「喂！我說認真的！」

似乎是看中也三番四次地提問，太宰也收起了吊兒郎當的態度，正經起來回應他的問題：「因為現在還不是時候。」他有點遺憾地看着中也，「我和那個人之間的關係現在很尷尬，我想再過一陣子吧。那個人，根本不知道自己是多麼的被我喜歡着。」

太宰也跟自己一樣嗎？是啊，太宰根本不知道自己有多麼的被他喜歡着。他想這世上大概沒有甚麼比這個更能給人帶來挫敗的感覺了。

「走吧！我餓了。」中也一邊推着太宰往前走，一邊說道。「你不是才剛吃過嗎？你再這樣絕對要超重。」「關你屁事！我就要吃！而且是你請客！」他強行從太宰的口袋中拿走他的錢包，太宰完全沒來得及搶回來。「我甚麼時候說要……？」太宰先是一臉無奈，然後又攤開雙手，露出一副憐憫的表情，「唉，算了算了，你就拿去吃吧！吃那麼多也長不高也是怪可憐的。」中也回頭就是一巴掌，太宰卻早有準備地擋住了。

他們走到擺滿各式小吃攤位的校門那邊，中也走到攤位前，點了食物打開太宰的錢包就付錢，絲毫不跟太宰客氣。他是真的餓了，雖然正如太宰說的，他剛剛才吃過熱狗，但青春期男子的食欲絕不能小覷，他現在大概能吃下一頭牛。

中也手上掛着一堆裝滿小吃的塑膠袋，手中還捧着一盒炒麵，太宰則跟在他的後頭。他們在休憩區找到兩個位置，坐下來後，中也把食物全部打開放在桌上就開始大快朵頤，也沒有請太宰一起吃的意思，反正不請他他也會自己動手。

中也用木籤串起一顆章魚燒，他專注地盯着它，朝太宰開了口：「你記得我們小學的時候有一起去神社的祭典嗎？」「嗯，我記得，跟森先生和紅葉大姐一起去的。」得到太宰的回應，中也繼續說：「那你記得那天我們也打架了嗎？」「記得，最後還是森先生載我們回家包扎的。」「嗯，就為了一顆章魚燒。」中也笑了笑，「那時紅葉大姐買了一盒讓我們分，裏面居然不是雙數，我們搶着要吃多出來的一顆，打的頭破血流，最後卻不小心把章魚燒掉在地上了。」

年幼的他想要把渴望的東西得到手，寧可爭個你死我活，都不想當先放棄的那一個，最後想要的東西都沒有了，弄得兩敗俱傷，甚麼也得不到。長大後他明白了有些東西就是得放手，因爲他經不起失去珍視的事物後還落得遍體鱗傷的下場。

他把章魚燒遞到太宰面前，說：「給你吧。這次又是單數了。」太宰接過木籤，有點質疑地對中也說：「這麼慷慨不像你啊……」「我就只對你不慷慨好嗎？我難得對你好一次你就坦率一點接受啊。」中也又得意地笑了笑，說：「而且我就是要讓你喜歡那個女孩看一下，太宰治這個男人就是一個在高中最後的文化祭這種大好機會寧可跟他交惡了十幾年的朋友待在一起，也不去告白的膽小鬼。」

聞言，太宰定睛看着他，又把手中的章魚燒送入口中，有點失落地微笑，「你這是白費功夫，那個人視力很差的，連近在眼前的東西也會視而不見，根本看不見我和你在一塊。」

這算是一條新線索嗎？中也疑惑地皺起了眉。視力很差的女孩啊……雖然之前曾對自己說過一點都不想知道太宰喜歡的是誰，但那也是發現自己喜歡他以前的事了。如果說早點知道是誰的話，到真的離場的那一天他也早有心理準備。或者，他還能稍微妨礙一下太宰和她？……他知道這只是拖延時間，但誰不想把壞結局來臨的日子往後推呢？

有時他也覺得自己挺滑稽的，一時自暴自棄地在太宰身後推一把，一時又偷偷拽住他的衣袖試圖挽留他。

「啊！真是的！我果然討厭你！」中也煩躁地把自己的頭髮揉得亂七八糟。太宰伸手去把他頭頂翹起來的頭髮按下去，說：「嗯，我也是。」

文化祭的事前準備總是很長又很費心思，但結束卻只是一眨眼的事。看着操場上和各個教室內的學生嬉笑打鬧着一起收拾好用具和器材，中也忽然有點感慨。他以為自己對大家口中的「最後的文化祭」沒甚麼感受，但當他看着後輩一臉滿足，期待着下一次文化祭來臨的笑容，他卻有種莫名的惦念。

他知道他和太宰不會再像過去的十數年一般，理所當然地混在一塊，就像這個文化祭一樣，結束的時間快要來臨了。先不說太宰喜歡上某個人，再怎麼樣巧合，他們也不會連大學也上同一所吧？

一直以來太宰在他身邊都太過於理所應當了，他太過依賴不知道從何而來的巧合了。他從沒想過會與對方分開，但他是應該想的時候了，太宰喜歡上別人是一個契機，提醒了他這不是必然，太宰終究不會屬於他。

他可以做甚麼來留住太宰呢？跟太宰認識多年，他知道，太宰是真的很喜歡那個人，現在他只是有點猶豫而已，早晚一定會跟她告白的吧。因為喜歡上誰很簡單，但是放棄喜歡一個人卻很難。在那個人身上傾注愈多的愛意，就愈捨不得放手，時間愈拖愈長，就愈不甘心。這種感覺他最清楚不過了……他也不甘心啊，但他又該如何讓太宰放棄對方喜歡上自己？

所以他才會對此刻有所留戀，因為他看不到未來啊。現在就很好，站在太宰治身邊的人是他，是中原中也。

文化祭結束後，他們又回歸到應考生的日常。中也的成績相當不錯，基本上拿到保送的機會很大，只要不鬆懈下來就沒有問題。太宰更不用緊張，他的名次雖然不及中也，也是中上游水平，中也知道他只是沒有用心去讀，如果他肯努力，年級第一非他莫屬，所以也不用怎麼擔心他能不能應付大學的入學試。

「太宰的第一志願是甚麼啊？」織田作拿着志願表單，背靠着窗戶站在太宰和中也的座位之間。中也一聽，也豎起耳朵細聽。沒有巧合他可以儘量製造巧合啊。太宰的能力足以讓他考上第一志願，而他也很大機會可以保送，如果知道太宰會去哪所大學，他也可以跟着去。

然而，太宰卻給了眾人一個模棱兩可的答案：「我啊，想去喜歡的人要去的學校吧？」甚麼鬼？這樣誰他媽知道你想去哪裏？！「我說你……知道對方想去哪嗎？」中也問。他打賭這個完全不去跟對方接觸的孬種十成不知道。「不知道。」太宰笑嬉嬉地回道。「中也想去哪家大學呢？」

中也一怔，說：「我、我嗎？我還未決定……」「是嗎？那我也未決定～」太宰微笑着直視他的眼睛，中也只想甩他幾巴掌。媽的，以為這樣回答很可愛是吧？！

但他也沒資格去說以喜歡的人為準則選擇大學的太宰幼稚，畢竟他也是如此。明明知道那是多麼重要影響多麼深遠的事情，但就是不能控制地被私心所左右，魯莽地決定。

沒打聽到太宰的志願大學，他也就先把這事擱置了，因為在他面前，終於出現了他猜想已久的對象，沒有甚麼比這事更讓他焦躁了。

那是某個悶熱的星期五，放學後他循例和風紀委員會的成員舉行了會議。太宰說了今天會在校門口等他，大概是今天有那個興致吧。中也在文化祭那次以後也有點欲求不滿，所以還挺期待的。當然，他回覆太宰時就是一句「你真的有夠麻煩」。他踏着有點急促的腳步往教室走，打算趕緊拿包趕緊走人，突然，一道輕柔的女聲從後叫住了他。

他回頭一看，是同班的女同學，名字好像是……原諒他，他真的記不起來，對方在班上算是不活躍的分子，總是斯文地坐在後排讀書。戴着眼鏡的女孩害羞地頷首，欲言又止地咬着下唇，細看長得還挺可愛的。她手中緊握着甚麼，中也本來沒太在意，但他定睛一看女孩手中的東西，原本的好心情一下子就被破壞了。

那是一條手帕，墨綠色的，上面有白色的線條。你讓中也賭甚麼他也跟你賭，那肯定是太宰的手帕！為甚麼她會拿着他的手帕？為甚麼這個女的拿着它來找自己？

哈，自己簡直就像是八點檔裏發現戀人出軌的女人一樣，搞甚麼啊……不就是太宰招惹的桃花嗎？這麼些年來迷上他的女生又不少……他就不該跟他變成這種半吊子的關係，從那以來，本不在意的事情都變得在意起來了。

原本覺得女孩的靦腆有點可愛的中也，突然對她的支支吾吾煩厭起來。「有甚麼事嗎？」中也皺着眉，不耐煩地問道。女孩似乎也知道自己耽誤了對方的時間，於是慌亂地回應：「那、那個！我聽說中原同學跟太宰同學很熟……」「啊，是很熟沒錯，他家有多少黃書我都數得出來。」之類的當然不可能。他真的是一本黃書也未曾從太宰家搜出來過，除非他房間還有甚麼暗格，不然他實在解釋不了一個青春期男生的房間竟然沒有一本黃書。 

「這、這樣啊。」他看着女孩有點嚇到的神情，心裏解氣了不少。他承認自己只是在賭氣，想要證明自己了解太宰，更能接受他的缺點，更配得上他。他接着開口：「然後呢？」女孩似乎才想起來意，她說：「之前我當值日生，倒垃圾時不小心被玻璃碎割到手了，剛好太宰同學經過，用這條手帕幫我包住傷口了。」她通紅着臉，把手帕用雙手遞到他的面前。「這已經洗乾淨了，可以請中原同學幫我轉交給太宰同學嗎？」

中也盯着她的手好一陣子，然後接過了手帕。「你為甚麼不自己還呢？」中也實在好奇，按理說，對太宰有好感的話會主動去製造對話的機會啊。「啊……我和太宰同學又不是很熟，還是由中原同學轉交比較好……」真是奇怪的人，她跟自己也不熟啊。明明有好感卻又不想接近太宰，跟平常那些太宰的粉絲完全不一樣……

中也的心臟突然像是被捏住了一樣，他瞪大眼睛，看着對方的臉。「你……」

「那個人，根本不知道自己是多麼的被我喜歡着。」

「你明明對太宰有好感，為甚麼不自己去找他？」中也忍住顫抖的聲音問道。女孩的臉唰地一下變得通紅，她微微別過頭，有點可惜地說：「因為太宰同學眼裏一定沒有我這種人啊。」

找到了……就是這個人……同班同學、視力差、對太宰的看法和其他人不一樣……完全吻合不是嗎？中也心裏一陣苦澀，但又想笑，取笑自己的無力。他咬着牙隱藏着自己的動搖，故作輕鬆地對女孩說：「怎麼會呢？別看輕自己啊。」明明在那個人心中是如此重要。

「這個我會還回去的，再見。」中也轉身就走，也沒等女孩道謝。他知道自己失態了，但他從未如此心酸過，他只是不願讓別人，尤其是將會奪走太宰的人看到自己有多難堪。

他逃跑似地往教室快步走去，胡亂地把東塞進包裏，腦袋一片空白。過了好一會兒，他才冷靜下來，看向一團亂的手提包。他扶着桌面脫力地蹲了下來，拿起緊抓着的手帕貼在胸前，似乎這樣就可以按下心中的鬱悶。

那種連呼吸也變得混濁的不適籠罩着他，讓他想哭又哭不出來，這就是無力感嗎？

「中也？」等到中也步出校門，天空都已經開始變成昏紅色了，太宰抱怨似地擋在了出口的正中間。「你太慢了吧，蛞蝓先生？」「啊……抱歉……」中也心不在焉地走向太宰，只是敷衍地回應太宰的話。

他越過太宰，直接走出校門。太宰似乎察覺到有點不妥，於是繞到他前面，按住他的肩膀問他：「中也你發生甚麼事了嗎？」中也擡頭去看他。他認真地看着太宰，他有着俊美的面龐，是最了解他的朋友，是他喜歡的人。

說真的，如果沒喜歡他那該多好？

「我們今天還是各自回家吧？」中也朝着太宰露出了微笑，然候逕自往回家的方向走，太宰沒回應他，只是跟在他後面走。此時此刻只是看到太宰的臉就讓他心塞不已，他想趕快獨處，因為心亂如麻的感覺難以發泄啊。

等他回到家才發現忘記把那個女生讓他轉交的手帕還給太宰，他打開抽屜，猶豫了兩秒，然後把手帕放到裏面去，深呼吸一口氣把抽屜關上。

翌日再見到太宰時，太宰對他的態度變得怪怪的，不過他自己也是不太想面對太宰。早上他們互相問好以後，就沒向彼此搭話了。平常不嘲諷一下中也他總是不心安，今天卻一反常態。不過此時中也卻慶幸對方沒有招惹自己，因為在知道了那個女生是誰以後，他也不知道應該如何跟太宰繼續相處，自己是第三者的感覺愈加強烈。

心道有兩道聲音，一道說你既然知道對方是誰，她也跟太宰兩情相悅，你應該馬上中斷與太宰的關係，告訴太宰這件事才是；然而另一道聲音卻咆哮着讓他不要放棄，戀愛本來就是自私的，一直隱瞞下去就好！

最讓他不知如何面對太宰的是，那個女生居然跑到他面前跟他說：「謝、謝謝你，中原同學。昨天你跟我說別看輕自己，我仔細想過了，我的確不應還未嘗試就放棄！」他明明……沒有鼓勵她的意思……「中原同學真的是太宰同學的好朋友呢！」

大概在誰的眼中，他都是太宰一輩子的朋友，甚至於太宰的眼中也是。

之後他持續疏遠着太宰，那個女孩也開始靠近太宰，太宰對着她似乎也挺開心的，果然有了愛情，他就不需要自己這個一見面就吵架的朋友了。每當他看到太宰和她在一塊，他就不禁去想他們走在路上的幸福表情，他會對她做跟自己一樣的事，甚至更親密的接觸。真的讓人窒息……

現在的自己一定十分醜陋吧，為了私欲而欺瞞自己最親密的朋友，最喜歡的人。明明真正喜歡一個人就應該讓對方幸福才是，但他就是做不到，他渴望能使方幸福的只有自己，而且絕對做不出親手把他推向別人，「你們明明互相喜歡就趕緊交往吧」之類的話他說不出口！

可是，看着他們愈來愈熟稔自己卻甚麼都沒法做，他真的很難受啊。

中原中也，太宰治教了你好多，他是第一個讓你憤怒的人，第一個讓你不甘心的人，第一個打架的對象，友情、戀愛、慾望、嫉妒、心痛、無力，沒有誰能再讓你獲益甚多。但是啊，是時候說再見了。不管太宰會不會幸福，只要你離開了他，你就不會不幸。

因為他早就知道了。如果這份感情永遠不會實現，在被推開前他就該先推開對方。

今天的下午是個讓人舒適的下午，陽光和煦地照在樹葉上，映入眼中的全是使人心境平靜的青綠色，微風中夾雜一點夏日的溫度，吹拂過的地方也似乎都要萌生出嫩芽。實在是個美好的下午，只可惜這是個說再見的下午。

放學後，太宰正在收拾東西準備回家時，中也開口叫住了他：「太宰……」「太宰同學！」那個他至今仍未知道名字的女生叫着太宰的名字，跑到太宰跟前，剛好打斷了中也的話。

媽的，連說再見也要被這女的妨礙嗎？！就不能等到他離開嗎？中也額上不禁冒出青筋。「我、我們……一起回家好嗎？」女孩的面頰通紅，還有點走音，她彷彿鼓起了莫大的勇氣才開的口。

中也心裏一頓咒罵。好個屁！這情節很有少女情懷，放在漫畫裏雙方的感情定要大幅增長，說不定明天見到他們就會聽到「我們在一起了謝謝大家」這種狗血臺詞，在讀者的眼中大概沒有甚麼比這更感動了。但他不在太宰跟他說中止前先說就沒有意義了啊！

太宰沒有馬上回應女孩，反而回過頭來問中也：「你想說甚麼？」有其他人在啊，他可以說甚麼？「我們互擼的關係結束了」嗎？於是中也別開視線，氣沖沖地說了一句沒事。太宰又盯着他好一會，然後才微笑着向那個女孩說：「對不起呢，學生會今天有會議呢。」「這、這樣啊……那就算了……」女孩一臉可惜地笑着回應。「那麼，我先走了。」

中也看着女孩小跑着走出教室門口，他皺起眉頭，然後坐下來看着窗外。「你幹嘛說謊？跟她一起回去不是很好嗎？」太宰嘆了一口氣，沒有回應中也的問題，只是反問中也：「你這幾天是怎麼了？一直避開我。」中也醞釀了好一會兒，才開口說：「你才是吧？」

彼此之間的氣氛冷到一個極點，然後是太宰先開了口：「回去嗎？」中也看向太宰，突然覺得太宰其實還是挺重視自己的。喜歡的女孩邀請他一起回家，卻因為感覺到自己的態度奇怪而拒絕了。如果他們沒有變成這樣，如果他沒有察覺自己的心情，他們今天一定也是像過去一樣邊吵鬧着邊回家。

今天……看來是說不出口了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 學園paro。  
> ※ 中也視角。  
> ※ 大概下章完結。  
> ※ 大概會有番外。

都說今天的事不要留到明天做，自從那天被那個女生打斷以後，中也就再沒能鼓起勇氣向太宰說結束了，即使好不容易打算開口，又總是被太宰打斷自己想說的話。

他們之間似乎又回復到之前的模式，但太宰觸碰他的方式變了，與其說變得溫柔了，不如說是變得膽小了。他會像情人一樣牽自己的手，卻不再用指尖撩起他的慾望；他會輕輕地親吻自己，卻不再吻得他連呼吸的節奏也亂了。

中也有時侯會想，太宰也許是知道他想說甚麼的，只是想讓這段關係隨時間而慢慢沖淡。這或許已是太宰能給他的最大的溫柔了，但是這種溫柔他寧可不要。他只希望在最後能保有自己的自尊，瀟灑乾脆地離場。到了這種時候，太宰還是那麼會激怒他啊……

「今天要來我家打遊戲嗎？」太宰的聲音讓中也從思考中回過神來，他一擡眼就見太宰枕在自己的課桌上，他的臉就在眼前，盯住自己不放，他嚇得馬上往後退。太近了笨蛋……「不去！」他按住太宰的臉把他推回去。「你真的不打算好好準備應考啊？！」

「所以說，我還不知道要去哪裏嘛～」太宰像個小孩子一樣抱怨。中也不禁皺起了眉頭，「夠了！別撒嬌，噁心死了！」「就算撒嬌我也不向你撒～」中也心頭一顫，忍着心裏幾乎溢出的酸楚說：「我知道啊……」

「中也，你難道……」上課的鐘聲在此時響起，打斷了太宰想說的話。「上課了，轉回去！」中也硬把太宰的頭轉向前面。上課是個藉口，事實是他覺得自己再看着眼裏只有他一人的太宰就再也無法抽身。

太宰治從小就懂得如何讓人認為自己很重要，他也曾經差點着道，怎麼就學不乖呢？明明知道對方和自己討厭他一樣討厭自己，好不容易成了彼此嘴上不說的好朋友，卻妄想着他也許某天會對自己抱有戀愛感情。明明喜歡上討厭對象的笨蛋世上應該只有他一個才是……

放學時，太宰收拾好東西，就站在他桌前等他。他一邊收拾，一邊就看到那個女孩一臉期待地朝他們這邊看。她在期待甚麼？期待他會對太宰說今天不跟你一起回去了？期待他會讓太宰跟她一起走？期待站在他的身邊？中也心中一陣無名火起，他也明白始終太宰喜歡的人是她，終有一天陪着太宰的也是她，但他可從未說過會推他們一把。

可是呢，推了他們一把又是否讓他看起來堅強一點，瀟灑一點？畢竟太宰從不知他對他的感覺，撮合他們似乎才是一個「朋友」該做的事。如果是這樣，即使他在他倆背後推得傷痕累累，一道一道傷口在淌血，他也得笑着祝福他們不是嗎？

「太宰你跟她一起回去不好嗎？」太宰聞言，先是呆了一下，然後會意地瞥向那個女孩。他皺起眉頭，疑惑地問中也：「為甚麼？你以前不會特意撮合我和其他女生啊。」中也不禁覺得可笑，「呵，你是在裝傻呢。你怎不問問你自己？」太宰沉默下來，似乎在思考，又似乎在逃避中也。「混蛋，這種時候別不說話啊……」中也咬着牙，拿起手提包就走，也不知道太宰是否有跟那個女孩一起回去。

雖然昨天鬧得不愉快，但在上學的路上碰上了，他還是先向太宰打了招呼：「早……」太宰看了他一眼，回道：「早。」他們之間氣氛怪異得很，最終中也忍不住先開了口：「昨天說的事情，我是認真的。」

太宰突然停下了腳步，「認真？中也，我不知道你為甚麼這麼反常，但是無論你誤會了甚麼，我們之間的關係也不會有所改變。」中也也停下來了，他回頭看着太宰，「早就變了啊太宰。」沒有等待太宰回應，他轉過頭又重新起步。

太宰朝着中也的背影大喊：「我們之間到底是甚麼時候開始出現了問題啊？」中也沒有理會他，卻暗自在心裏有了答案。

太宰接下來的幾天都沒有向他搭話，當然，他也沒有，也不可能會。但太宰卻破天荒地主動邀請那個人一起回家了，要知道他雖然整天撩妹，卻從未邀請女生一起回去過。那個女孩的笑容燦爛得讓中也生痛，他們之間似乎再沒有他介入的餘地，即使是以朋友的身分。

這樣也不錯。中也知道自己其實並不是在執着要趕在太宰甩掉他之前甩掉他，他只是害怕，怕從太宰的口中聽到他不再需要自己了。

是啊，從他告訴自己他有了喜歡的人那天起，他就一直害怕。若然太宰不打算開口說，那麼以怎樣的方式結束也無所謂了吧？他仍然可以緊抓住他僅剩的一點自尊繼續扮演他的好友，然後或許有一天他會遇到第二個能像太宰一樣讓他心跳失速的人。

太宰整天和那個女孩待在一塊，甚至不少傳言說太宰已和那個人在一起了。太宰不再和他們一起吃午飯，也不再和他一起回家，甚至不和他多談半句，他們似乎從一開始就只是普通的點頭之交。但中也相信着，只要等時間沖淡了他們之間那段不堪的過去，他們就能和以前一樣繼續當最要好，關係也最差的朋友。

他們間的氣氛就連旁人都看得出來有不妥。織田作在某天午休時把中也拉了出去，「你跟太宰到底怎麼回事？」「沒怎樣啊……我們關係不好不是一直的事嗎？」「關係不好呢……你們這叫冷戰好嗎？」織田作嘆了一口氣，中也則閉着嘴不說話。

冷戰……呢。他和太宰從小吵架吵到大，打架的次數也不少，他們之間總是吵吵鬧鬧的，沒有過如此安靜的一刻。老實說這樣的安靜不是他渴望的。他回憶了一下，原來他從未希望自己和太宰的關係能變得和諧，因為不和諧才是他們，不和諧他們才得以成為對方心裏重要的一個。

現在的這種狀態其實讓他不安得很，感覺他們都把自己逼到崖邊了，彼此之間有一條繩子，好比他們的關係，稍微一點行差踏錯，他們就有機會要面對為了不要把自我都賠上而割斷繩子，和對方說永別的後果。他也是被太宰影響了，似乎沒跟太宰吵上兩架，那天他就不自在了。冷戰，能快點結束就好了，快點讓他們之間再次吵起來吧。

此時，織田作看着他，斟酌着要不要開口，看得他一陣不安。「中也啊，有些話我不方便說，還是要等太宰親口告訴你。但我可以告訴你，太宰之所以一直向你暗示他喜歡的人只是因為他知道你不會輕易接受。這樣你有稍微明白一點嗎？」中也有點懷疑自己聽到了甚麼。他瞪大了眼睛，欲言又止，下意識地吞嚥，似是把還未組織好的話語吞回去一樣。他緩緩地抓住織田作的襯衣，像是要退縮又像是握着救命稻草一般，「這是甚麼意思？……」

織田作苦笑了一下，他以為中也終於從自己的提示中領悟到太宰的心情了。他繼續說：「因為他遠比你更瞭解你自己，他甚至比你自己更早知道你喜歡他，所以……」「他！」中也沒把他的話聽完，因為他不敢再聽下去了。他本想大罵出口，卻在說了一個字後語氣突然放軟下來，他已經沒有了那股與太宰鬥嘴時的衝勁了，「他明知道我喜歡他，還特地招惹我嗎？……」中也的眼眶不禁泛紅，不知道是因為想哭還是因為憤怒。

到頭來重視着對方的，只有自己。他所希望的，對方想都沒想過；對方想出來的，他根本不能理解。他們曾幾何時真正了解對方過？或許他該說，到底他憑甚麼以為自己可以了解太宰？他知道他的行事作風，知道他性格惡劣，知道他面對怎樣的情況他會如何處理，但他從未知道他是如何看待自己的。

他就是害怕今天這個局面才不去尋求這個答案，自我保護一般地給自己做心理建設，「反正他也不會在意我」，「對他來說沒有最好的朋友吧」……可是他又幾曾真的這樣想過？他不自覺地認為對方一定也和自己一樣，信任自己重視自己，所以他才不願面對，因為他害怕從頭到尾都只有自己在乎，可恨的是他無法控制自己不去這樣做。

從一開始就只有他不安，只有他拼命去掩飾，落得這種下場也只能怪自己太天真。

織田作見中也神色不對勁，他就知道自己的話被曲解了。「中也？你是不是誤……」他急忙地想解釋，中也卻無心再聽了。「夠了……都無所謂了。」他鬆開了抓住織田作襯衣的手，無力地走回教室。

他回到座位開始收拾東西，然後拿起手提包就步向門口，他讓安吾幫他向老師請假。剛走到門前，太宰和那個女生就開門而入。對方盯着他手中的手提包，說：「你要去哪？」「和你有關嗎？」他看着太宰，他已連對太宰生氣的力氣都沒有了。

「太宰治，我們結束了，無論是甚麼。」中也冷靜得可怕，「太宰治，我討厭你……從以前到現在都最討厭你這點，明明比別人看得更清楚，卻裝作不知道。看着我吃力地裝不在乎，你開心嗎？」

太宰似乎沒料到中也會突然對自己說這番話，他馬上伸手想去碰中也的手腕，但中也避開了太宰的觸碰。他問太宰：「你知道甚麼時候開始我們之間變成這樣嗎？」見太宰沒有回應，他又把話接了下去：「那你記得甚麼時候開始我們之間只剩下關於你喜歡的人的話題嗎？」

他從那天下午就開始請假，直到一個星期後暑假開始，連休業式都沒出席。他把自己關在房間裏，連哭也做不到，他甚至想笑。他多麼想要嘲笑相信着對方，自以爲是對方最好的朋友，卻一直被玩弄在股掌之間的自己。他喜歡的人，他最重要的朋友，選擇了用這樣的方式去拒絕自己，連他最後的尊嚴也要踐踏個粉碎。

紅葉也沒多問甚麼，只是一如往常地照顧着中也的起居，大概也是知道中也如果不是有甚麼理由，也不會隨便請假。只是敏銳的她隱約察覺到中也反常的原因跟太宰有關，所以也很識相地沒有提過太宰。

中也的理智告訴他不該再把時間花在太宰身上，不管是此刻的失望，還是這一路的感情。他知道這並不容易做到，但他還是想嘗試過沒有太宰的生活。他相信只要給他一點時間，他一定能擺脫太宰治這個存在。

因為他已經沒有甚麼好怕的了。一直以來他都很在意會否讓太宰知道自己的感情，會否在最後無法全身而退。但最糟糕的情況已經發生了，他輸給太宰了，徹底地輸了。這是一個與他斬斷孽緣的好時機不是嗎？即使他今後只有一個人，即使他有時會覺得寂寞，總比有所期待然後徹底失望要好。

只要習慣了，只要有所經驗，他就一定不會再次受傷。

下定決心之後，他沒有給自己繼續消沉的時間，儘管他還是很在意太宰的事，但他盡量嘗試不去想他。他久違地踏出了自己的房間走到起居室，紅葉正一個人坐在茶几前泡茶。她聽到腳步聲，然後擡頭看向走廊，中也正站在門外。

「哎呀，中也，你總算肯出來了。」紅葉鬆了一口氣似地微笑着。中也看着她，不禁覺得有些愧疚，「抱歉，讓你擔心了。」「偶爾像個孩子一樣讓我擔心也是好的。」中也太懂事了，有時她也會覺得寂寞。「喝茶嗎？」中也呆呆地點了下頭，然後走進了室內，坐在紅葉旁邊，接過了她給自己倒的茶。是啊，不必是太宰，自己也是有人愛着的。他不會再讓紅葉大姐為他操心了。

因為他之前總是待在家裏，又不想接任何人的電話，所以電話已經在關機狀態好幾天了。他重新開機後發現織田作和安吾給他打了好幾次電話，織田作還發了好多短訊，怕是還想繼續當時的話題。芥川也發了關心他的訊息，從各人發來的訊息和來電都有，就是缺了他最熟悉的。

雖然不想也不知道該怎麼回應那個人，但對方沒有任何表示也會讓他失落。他太重視他了，哪怕對方一句輕描淡寫的抱歉，他一定也會原諒他的吧？為何他卻亳無音訊呢？

中也給自己在離家超遠的便利店找了份兼職，畢竟暑假雖長也不能整日虛度，他也不想整天讀書。而他們住太近了，難保在家附近找工作不會看到太宰，所以才選擇去比較遠的地方。每天早上他就去打工，試圖用工作填滿大腦。在便利店打工有很多搬搬擡擡的工作，因為人手少，客人又多，十分的忙碌，但倒挺適合體力好的中也的。晚上，體力被消磨得七七八八的他一回家直接就洗澡睡覺了。就這樣，他的暑假很快地在忙碌中度過了。

之類的當然不可能發生。不來一點戲劇性的轉折，也太稱不上高中最後的暑假了。所以，在暑假開始一星期左右的某個晚上，中也本來燈都關了，正要躺到床上，織田作又再次來電了。他看着來電顯示，猶豫了一下，最後還是決定接電話。

「喂？中也？」「我先說清楚，關於太宰的近況之類的我暫時不想聽。」「不是啦，我就是看看你狀況怎麼樣。」聽到織田作這樣說，中也有點放心，又有點失望。「我挺好的，才不會為了那種傢伙消沉一輩子。」「是嗎？」織田作聲音裏帶着一點笑意，「對了，安吾問你保送的志願表填好了沒？他幫你轉告老師。」說起來，他請假的那幾天本該要交的，為了太宰一直空着的志願表還未填上任何東西。「我明天自己跟安吾聯絡吧。」然後就中斷了對話。

他下了床，走到書桌前開了檯燈，從書架上拿出資料夾，在裏面找出了志願表。他坐在桌前注視着空空如也的表單，陷入了思考之中。其實他並不是沒有考慮過自己的志願大學，在橫濱有一所排名還挺不錯的大學B大，他挺中意那裏的，他知道太宰的程度也肯定能考上那兒，也想着太宰大概跟自己一樣會選那裏，所以幾乎從他高二開始就以此為目標。只是後來，在太宰說想跟着喜歡的人選大學後，他就無法猜測太宰的選擇了，所以才一直空着這張志願表。

現在他已經沒有必要以太宰為準則選擇自己該走的路了，他理應把B大填進去，但與此同時，這等於他有可能與太宰就這樣疏遠，漸漸成為陌路人，永遠地失去他在當中投放了最大的信任與感情的十幾年的友誼，失去了自己在太宰心裏特別的一席位。

他前思後想，猶豫着要不要就這樣決定未來四年會前往的地方，最終還是握緊了筆，在志願表的第一欄上填上B大的名字。既然決定不再喜歡他，不再執着於他，就要做得乾脆。這樣一來，不管他捨不捨得，會不會後悔，他都已經盡了力把那個會讓自己痛苦的存在推開了。於是他第二天就把填好的表單拍下來傳給安吾了，然候又打給他拜託他轉告老師。假若已經講明要跟那個人一塊上大學的太宰也選上B大，他也是認栽了。

「你只填一所學校沒關係嗎？」「沒關係，我不是填了好幾個科系嗎？而且我的成績應該能申請成功才是。」「你為甚麼不多填幾所學校呢？」安吾不解地發問，中也似乎能透過電話看到他推了推眼鏡。他自己也說不上來為甚麼，是害怕多填幾所跟太宰的選擇重合的機率會變高，還是害怕萬一太宰真的選了B大，而他卻去了別的地方？

他明明被傷害、被欺暪、被當成備胎，卻無可奈何地凡事聯想起對方……到底要到甚麼時候他才可以徹底放手？心裏吶喊着要鬆開拽住他衣擺的手，卻不肯後退一步，生怕自己緊靠着的，早已成為幻影的背會化作泡沫。

他究竟怎麼了？這樣的自己好陌生，他快認不得他自己了。為了不違背自己的感情，為了可悲的佔有慾，變得成天在想些有的沒有的，像個多愁善感的少女一樣，他彷彿看到過去那個果決的中原中也鄙視着他。

「沒為甚麼，對自己的目標就該堅定點。」他故作不在意地說。「沒其他事的話我先掛了。」正當他準備把電話移離耳邊時，聽到安吾的聲音再次從電話中傳來：「等等！」

「有甚麼事嗎？」「你八月三十一號有空嗎？」中也思索了一下，然後回說：「是沒有甚麼事要忙。怎麼了嗎？」「其實我之前買書時贈品裏有一張水族館的入場劵，可是我那天沒空，如果你能去就太好了。」「也是可以啦。那明天傍晚六點約在學校附近車站拿入場券可以嗎？」「嗯，好的。那麼明天見，志願的事我會轉告老師的。」

翌日打工結束後，他在車站跟安吾見面，拿到了入場券。水族館啊……他和太宰小時候也一起去過呢，這樣說來已經好多年沒去過了，不知道那條叫新之助的虎鯨還在不在呢。

小時候他挺喜歡那條虎鯨的，覺得牠特別帥氣，可是在他貼着破璃盯着新之助，正要讚嘆出聲之際，太宰就說出口了：「虎鯨很帥氣呢。」一聽到太宰這樣說，中也就鬥氣地說虎鯨一點都不帥，像隻熊貓一樣，就是吃素的。現在想來，真對不起新之助，當然他也是長大後才知道虎鯨絕對不是吃素的。

想着想着，中也就笑出來了。太宰……應該也記得這些事吧？搶章魚燒的事、新之助的事、在公園救麻雀的事、他把鹽加到他水瓶的事……他們之間太多太多這類回憶，如果這些回憶中的對象從今以後消失在自己的生活中的話，他還能在回想起這些時笑出來嗎？

其實作為青梅竹馬的朋友，他無法想像太宰的行動是出於真的惡意，而且那天織田作似乎還想說些甚麼。雖然不知道太宰做這些行為的動機，但是中也發現自己從心底無法完全割捨與太宰之間的友情，即使不能成為他特別的人，也不想要絕交。不管將來怎樣，至少不要像這樣直到畢業，然後才後悔沒有和好。這幾個月發生的一切，只要不再提不再想不再發生，他們還能是互相攻擊的惡友嗎？

下次見到太宰的話……主動向他搭話如何？

剛萌生這種想法，沒幾天他就在打工時在便利店碰上太宰了。真的是……斬不斷的孽緣啊。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 學園paro。  
> ※ 中也視角。  
> ※ 完結撒花。  
> ※ 原著向不可能的平平淡淡。

所謂斬不斷的孽緣就是，跟最討厭的傢伙連續同班十來年，最終不情不願地當上死黨，然後高中最後一年因為某些連本人也搞不清楚的原因演變成奇怪的曖昧關係，漸漸又冷戰起來，面臨友情破裂的關口，甚至在打工差那麼幾分鐘就要下班時，在為避開對方而選擇的打工地點偶遇。

中也覺得如果他和太宰最後沒有走在一起，世上大概沒有所謂命中註定。在進門後看到中也的那一刻起，太宰就呆站在門口一動不動，只是看着中也。他眼角的黑眼圈明顯得連站在距離他幾公尺遠的中也也能清楚看到，他看起來這幾天心情好像也不太愉快。

太宰心情不好會是因為他嗎？因為跟他鬧翻了之類的？中也得承認他在期待這樣的可能性。如果不是這樣，像個笨蛋一樣希望和好的他簡直把臉丟到南美洲去了。

「別站在那兒啦，擋住門口了……」中也皺着眉朝太宰說。「啊……」太宰回過神來似地走進來，然後往冰櫃的方向走，然後拿了一瓶礦泉水，走到中也面前結帳。

中也接過礦泉水，刷了條碼，然後沒有像對客人一樣恭敬，只是冷冷地報了價錢，畢竟太宰的出現太過突如其來，他還在思考如何開口，是他生了太宰的氣，現在讓他先退讓挺不好意思的。太宰打開錢包，拿出了紙鈔，遞給了中也。中也接過以後就從收銀機中取出了零錢找給太宰，然後把礦泉水遞給太宰。

就在這時，太宰握緊了中也的手腕，「對不起。」他一開口，中也就被撼動了，認識他十多年，他還是第一次聽到太宰用這種誠懇的語氣道歉。「中也，我……」「中原！要交替了嗎？」此時，另外一個店員隨着他的聲音從休息室走出來，奪過了中也的注意力。

他又看着太宰，說：「我現在下班了，你在門口等我一下。」然後往同事來的方向回應了他：「那就拜託前輩了！」他回到休息室，換回自己的衣服，然後走出門外，太宰就倚在門外的欄杆上喝水。

「喂……」中也出聲叫他。他把水瓶扭緊，然後從欄杆上下來，開口就說：「我聽織田作說了。事情不……」「我們用走的到車站去吧。」他急忙打斷了太宰的話，然後逕自往前走。

他不知道太宰想解釋甚麼，但是他不想聽。他怕在太宰的言詞間聽到他喜歡誰不喜歡誰之類的，他不想再管這些，也可能是還喜歡着他所以才不想聽。他絕非不在意了，只是不催眠自己不過問這些，純粹以太宰朋友的身分去和好的話，他就無法冷靜下來思考。

太宰跟在後方，似乎尋找着開口的時機，而中也也戒備着，不讓太宰先開口，似乎只要太宰發一個音，他就會截斷他的話。他們就這樣尷尬地走着，最終中也主動打破了彼此之間的寂靜。

他停下腳步，回頭對太宰說：「我雖然很氣你暪着我，甚至接受了我那些荒唐的提議……我沒開玩笑，是真的很火大。但是，我知道你不是惡意的，只是……只是因為……」為了不直接拒絕他。煽情的話難以啟齒，加上他想起了太宰知道自己喜歡他這個事實，就更說不出口了。

他知道自己只是在給太宰找藉口。沒有當面說破自己的感情可以是太宰對他的體貼，那麼那些不堪回首的互相撫慰呢？難道不是一時玩心大發嗎？難道不是想讓這成為日後用來跟他對嗆的材料嗎？天知道到底為了甚麼。中也不是不明白，但果然想要回到過去的心比一切都大。

最終，他豁出去似地大喊：「說到底，我他媽就是沒辦法擺脫你啦！我明明想要一直討厭你，但不知道為甚麼到了半路整件事都錯了！甚至還對你有了不該有的感覺……就算想把你拋在腦後，就算對自己說不該再接近你，就算明知我們回不去了，我還是會害怕後悔！我很重視你啊！十幾年的朋友誰能說放棄就放棄啊？！」

中也看着因驚訝而微微張嘴的太宰，然後回過了頭，背對着太宰，「總之……我們還是討厭彼此的朋友，你也沒必要再顧慮我的心情了，就跟那女生好好發展吧。之前的事……就當沒發生過吧。」「我……」太宰欲言又止，最後還是沒有說話，和中也一路走到車站，安靜地坐上電車，然後一起走過那條每天放學都會結伴同行的路。

跟太宰說了自己的想法後，中也覺得放鬆了不少，也許是不用再藏着捂着自己的心情，也許是因為太宰似乎也接納了他的想法。太宰想說甚麼已經不重要了，能挽回這段感情對他來說就已經很足夠了，其他的他不堪重負。

他拉開那個躺着太宰手帕的抽屜，把手帕拿了出來。他端詳着，想着就這樣不還給太宰也好，就當是他這份感情的一個紀念。呵，如果讓太宰知道，一定要笑個整整一小時。

雖說中也原諒了太宰的欺暪，他們也好像和好了，但太宰對他的態度還是有點奇怪。不再像以往一樣煩着他，給他發些諸如「長高妙法12招」之類無聊又讓人火大的網站連結，在群裏說話也好像還是看得出他在悶悶不樂。

中也心裏挺不是滋味，明明他都說不在意了，假設太宰不是為了自己喜歡他這件事耿耿於懷的話，他沒有任何理由要避開自己才對。太宰有甚麼不能釋懷？中也心裏也許是明白的，但答案卻太傷人了。他決定由他去，反正他們現在只是朋友，他再沒有義務也沒有權利為了太宰的一舉一動一一緊張。

中也辭去了便利店的兼職，用賺來的錢買了一臺自行車。他自己也不知道是為甚麼，總之就是直覺要買，也許是他甚麼都不缺，就是沒有買過自行車，也許是他潛意識裏不想再慢慢走在那條落滿太宰影子的路上，也許是他想給自己一個藉口去學習一個人。

他從頭到尾都不是個服輸的人，他想方設法，讓別人看來自己還沒有輸。他沒有輸，因為他撐下來了，他適應了。縱使他知道，事實上他一敗塗地。

他騎着新買的自行車跑到河濱，黃昏時刻的河邊沒有甚麼人，橘紅的落日餘暉在緩緩流淌的河水上閃耀着，周圍只有流水聲，電車駛過的聲音，不知名的大鳥從空中橫過，只留下幾聲鳴叫，與夏日的蟬鳴共奏着。中也在一座橋邊停了下來，他看着河面的金光，沒由來地感到一陣心酸。

「啊！」他把手放在嘴邊，朝着水面大喊，像是要把一切的憋鬱全部吐出，直到肺裏的空氣都要用完，開始感覺沒有氧氣。胸口一陣疼痛，但他不在意，他寧願接受這份確實的痛楚，也希望能稍微發洩一下。因為他清楚，即使再如何對自己說不用在意，事實上他卻在意得很。

「我喜歡你啊太宰治！」面前的光景彷彿會把他一切難以對太宰啟齒的話語帶到遙遠的那方。「我他媽喜歡你啊！」他把手放下，然後坐在地上，不禁失笑。

他曾對他們之間抱有一絲希望，他知道他有喜歡的人，也知道自己是最不可能成為他戀愛對象的。明明是清楚的，卻暗自為對方願意像情人一樣親近自己而竊喜，暗自慶幸他用作替代品的是自己，暗自期待他們會有甚麼別的可能性。他，算是努力過了吧？

七月來到尾聲，天氣也愈來愈熱，中也的心情也跟着燥動起來。八月初學校就會把他們的保送志願交到各所大學，要改填志願的話現在就是最後的機會了吧？既然是自己作的最終決定，中也也沒有要後悔的意思，只是他還挺在意太宰的志願大學的。

中也躺在床上看漫畫，風扇吹出的風從他上衣的下方偷偷鑽入，他開始有點冷了。他把漫畫翻過來放在床上，然後坐起身來，他拿起手機打開了與太宰的聊天頁面，手指在鍵盤之上猶豫着，遲遲沒有按下。

他先是打下「你會去B大嗎？」，然後又全部刪掉，這樣問似乎太直接。他又打下「你志願是哪所大學？」再次刪掉。最後他打下「你想好志願了嗎？」，按下了發送鍵。太宰幾乎馬上就讀了他的訊息，中也坐直了身子等待着，卻遲遲未收到他的回應。中也不禁覺得心煩意亂。已讀不回？！

他生氣地把電話扔到一旁，然後拿起被放置了好一陣子的漫畫繼續看。看到一半他就不敵盛夏的午後帶來的睡意，抱着漫畫陷入睡夢之中了。他醒來時，房間都變得昏暗了，他拿起鬧鐘一看，已是晚上八點。

他走到廚房，發現紅葉已經做好了飯菜，用保鮮盒裝着放在流理台上，下面壓着一張字條，用秀麗的筆跡寫着「我要出去處理一下工作，晚餐就翻熱這些吧。」

他把飯菜放進微波爐，然後坐到餐桌前，按了一下手機的開機鍵，屏幕就亮起來了，入目的第一條通知就是來自太宰的信息。他既期待又不安地解鎖，看到的卻是一句「我不知道」。

最終中也還是沒有改變主意，能不能在B大看到太宰就看他們的孽緣到底有多難斬斷了。如果他們在同一所大學，那他和太宰即使不能成為談情說愛的關係，他在太宰生命中的位置大概也無可動搖了吧？

不過他們在同一所學校的話，那個女生一定也在，他就得每天看着他倆放閃，這對他太殘忍了。不跟太宰玩在一塊也說不過去，畢竟是他自己說像從前一樣當好朋友的，為了這點疏遠而太宰的話就等於他還放不下。所以，不去同樣的地方才是好的吧？

說起這個，太宰跟她表白了嗎？他們走在一起了嗎？約好要去哪所大學了嗎？沒有及時回他是因為跟那個人在一起嗎？說不知道要去哪是因為那個人還在猶豫嗎？

好想知道。好想聽到他說沒有向她表白，好想聽到他說他們不會走到一起，好想聽到他說無論那個人想去哪一所大學他想去的是有自己的大學，好想聽到他說他已讀不回是在思考如何回應自己，好想聽到他說他從未為那個女孩猶豫半刻。他好想聽到，其實從一開始就是個玩笑，就是個惡作劇，太宰從未喜歡上任何人，也從未與他曖昧過，一切都並未偏離軌道。即使他知道這都只是他不可能實現的幻想。

他知道的，其實他們各自到不同的地方唸書甚麼的一點也不好……因為即使忘不掉，即使看到會心痛，但至少能看着啊。親眼看到就不會作無謂的猜測，親眼看到就更能死心。如果害怕受傷，心裏還保有一絲半絲的幻想，他一輩子都忘不掉太宰，一輩子都被他束縛着。

然而，說到底這都已經不是他可以控制的了，那傢伙會考哪一所大學是他的選擇，而他的選擇將決定他們之間的未來。

大概下次再見到太宰時他就會決定好了吧。他不認為太宰和他會在開學前再見面，畢竟在便利店遇到那傢伙之後，他就一直沒有跟他聯絡了。

所以當八月三十一號那天，中也在市立水族館那個最大的玻璃缸前與站在七米開外，同樣震驚的太宰四目相對時，他在一剎那間產生了一種直覺：他和太宰絕不可能只以朋友的身分陪伴彼此度過此生，否則，這世上定必沒有所謂的命運。

中也走近了太宰，「「你怎麼會在這裏？……」」他倆同時出聲，不能更有默契。「「你……」」他倆不禁為他們的同步一頓，然後中也又開口說：「你先說吧。」「隨便逛逛……」太宰別過頭說。「你呢？」「我手上剛好有張門票。」

他倆又再陷入了靜默之中，只有稀薄的人聲從遠處傳來。他們盯着玻璃對面的游魚，幾條護士鯊不時游到他們面前，館內很昏暗，從水缸而來的藍光映在他們的臉上，中也悄悄看了太宰一眼，他看起來好像在想着甚麼，又有點憂鬱，是藍色讓他看起來憂愁，還是他的確如此，他不得而知。

「我們怎麼會變成這樣呢？」中也輕聲道。「誰知道呢……」他是多麼的……多麼的討厭着這個人，又同樣地喜歡着，他的哀愁怎教他不會難受？倘若他是為了自己而煩惱，更是如此。如果說，一切都沒有發生，他們怎麼會變成這樣？如果一切都沒有發生，他們又是否真的不會有所改變？

「我喜歡你。」大概是沒想到中也居然會直接承認，太宰訝異地回過頭去看他。不只太宰，連中也都很驚訝自己竟說出這句話，但似乎周圍的氣氛、他的潛意識也在慫恿着他說出來。「現在也依然喜歡着……」他不知道他們因何改變，又會否改變，但是，如果一切沒有開端，天知道他會不會發現他終於願意說出口的這件事。

「我也不願意承認是這樣，但事實如此我也沒辦法，也不知道甚麼時候開始我就沒再把你當朋友看了……我自己都覺得好笑，明明比誰都要討厭你。你是個人渣，性格惡劣又沒有人情味，說話又不經大腦，做任何事都沒有幹勁，還特別喜歡搗亂，只消三秒就能把我惹得火冒三丈，但你偶爾溫柔認真的那些瞬間卻偏偏總是讓我看到。說實話真的讓我很困擾，這樣怎麼可能真的可以完全討厭你。」中也說着說着，不禁笑了，映着藍光的眼裏也帶了幾分笑意，同時又有幾分悽涼。

「你跟我說有了喜歡的人那一瞬間，我整個腦袋都變得不太正常了，起初還以為是朋友間的吃醋，如果真是這樣，也不會有後面那些破事了。你在書店親我，我以為我想推開你，但我沒做到，我在那時才知道完蛋了，我喜歡上最不該喜歡的對象了。明明知道你有喜歡的人，卻沒有拒絕你的接近，反而出了個餿主意，說甚麼把這些事情當成遊戲，我知道這樣到頭來受傷的只會是我，但我還是忍不住這樣做，忍不住期待我們之間會有個好的結局。事實證明我不該有太多的期望，因為最後我還是受傷了。」

中也回頭去看着太宰，四目交接。他眼中滿是複雜的情緒，戀慕、不安、怨恨、悲傷、期待……他對太宰有着數之不盡的情感，亦祈盼着對方也是如此。「太宰治，我他媽就是這麼喜歡你。你還要避開我嗎？」

太宰緊皺着眉，似乎想說甚麼，最後只憋出一句：「一切都亂套了啊……」他突然拽住中也的領口，把他扯到自己面前，然後捧住他的臉深深地親了下去，沒有激情，也不是蜻蜓點水，似是想讓對方接收到自己心中所想一般拼命。中也一時之間沒有意識到太宰在幹甚麼，只是呆呆地接受着太宰的親吻。直到太宰離開了他的唇，方才回過神來。

他看着太宰，擡手去碰剛被吻過的嘴唇，太宰的味道似乎還縈繞在他鼻間。「你到底在想甚麼？……」中也問，他對於解讀太宰的行動已經感到很疲累了。太宰盯着中也，忍不住露出了一個自嘲一般的笑容，他說：「我們算甚麼童年玩伴？……到了今天我才發現，我們對對方根本就不是我們以為的瞭如指掌……」

中也煩躁地說：「你別說這些有的沒有的好嗎？我是在……」「你知道……」太宰按住中也的肩膀，重新主導了發言權，「你知道為甚麼我一路以來都沒交過女朋友嗎？……你以為我是有了喜歡的人，但事實是我一直都有喜歡的人。我向你暗示了無數次，你卻一次都不曾想過是自己。」中也瞪大了雙眼，他懷疑自己到底聽到了甚麼。

「你……說甚麼？」「我說我喜歡你啊。」太宰露出了一個讓中也看了有點心疼的微笑。「可是你……不是喜歡那個女生嗎？……」聞言，太宰有點錯愕，然後又說：「難怪你突然變得不正常了，原來是這樣啊。我該說你蠢還是想太多啊？」「你他媽說誰蠢呢？」中也眉頭一皺，擡手就要向太宰揮拳，又被太宰抓住手腕。

「蠢的是我才對……」太宰垂下眼，像在深思。「是我自作聰明，以為你態度反常是因為終究還是決定放棄我。我不甘心，感覺像是輸給了你一樣，所以才主動去接近那個女生，沒想到反而是因為她讓你誤會了。」「你是認真的？……」太宰靜靜地看着他，不說一句，無聲地肯定了他。

「看來，我們都輸給對彼此不服輸的心情了啊……」中也失笑，不知道該高興喜歡的人也喜歡自己，還是生氣自己被蒙在鼓裏耍得團團轉。

他說得對，自己真的是完全不知道太宰喜歡自己啊……明明就近在眼前……

「不，最後是你贏了。」太宰笑。「你說出口了，把我藏了十幾年沒能說出口的話。」「十幾年？」中也感到十分震驚，如果說太宰也喜歡他讓他驚訝，那這個時間長度就讓他受到了震撼。「你說你喜歡了我十幾年？……你該不會要告訴我你對我一見鍾情了吧？」簡直不可置信。

「你覺得有可能嗎？就憑你？」像是聽到了甚麼搞笑的話一般，太宰不禁笑出聲來。「夠了……我很認真在問的……」中也紅了一臉，他也是想不出原因啊。「好吧，認真認真。」收起了笑容，太宰深沉地盯着中也，「你是第一個發現我沒有真心在笑的人，也是第一個讓我真心笑出來的人。我本以為我是討厭你的，但我卻喜歡上你了。」中也愈聽愈是難受，他才發現自己喜歡太宰沒多久，已經被折磨得想要放棄，如果說太宰真的喜歡了他十幾年，那他是用怎麼樣的心情去和自己交往的？

「每當我整你、惹怒你，你的反應都讓我覺得有趣，我知道只有這種關係能讓我站在距離你最近的位置上，所以我一直充當着『總是跟你鬥嘴的青梅竹馬』這個角色。我知道你在心裏早已把我當成最好的朋友了，你很重視朋友，我在你心裏怕是無以取替了吧。我恃着這一點，一直隱瞞着我對你的感覺。」

「但是啊，我們高三了。我突然發現，我們好像不會一輩子都可以待在彼此身邊，當永遠的好朋友。如果沒有一直待在一塊，如果我們只是朋友，終有一天，我對你而言的重要性一定也會減退吧。所以我才決定要告訴你，哪怕你只把這當成玩笑，也肯定能留下記憶，我依然永遠是你最難忘的朋友。」

「我還是抱着那麼一點希望的，如果我一下子說出口，你肯定會以為我在開你玩笑，所以我才選擇逐步暗示你。我也是在那時才發現你喜歡我，我是很高興的，這代表只要我再努力一點就會有收穫了。可是在書店那天，還有你當值日生那天，在我正要說出口時，你就狠狠地把我推開了。」

太宰認真地看着中也，「中也，你就這麼不自信嗎？」「你讓我怎麼自信得起來？……」中也難過地看着太宰。「你總是那樣猜不透，會不安也很正常吧？！會選擇先放棄希望也很正常吧？……我也很不甘心啊……這麼多年來，明明我都是最接近你的人，你卻說有了喜歡的人，這不就代表我的位置會一下子被取代嗎？」

「真是的，我們到底為了甚麼搞成這樣啊？……」「但是這不是很好嗎？如果沒有這一切，我們或許一輩子都說不出口。」太宰回身去看向魚缸。

中也看着他微笑着的側臉，也釋懷地笑了，轉過身跟太宰一樣面向魚缸。「你還真省事，這樣就當我們在交往了……」「嘛，反正你那腦袋聽了很快就忘了，不說也罷。」口裏諷刺着，卻握緊了中也的手。

他們的未來誰也不知道。成為情人是否會比現在更要長久？他們各散東西之後又能不能持續下去？這些都是未知之數，但唯一可以確定的是，這些都不重要。他們現在只要還牽着手，還感受到對方的體溫，還感受到自己急促的心跳，這樣就足夠了。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【完結感想】  
> 拖拖拉拉最後還是完成了，希望大家喜歡他們的這個故事。這是個有點平淡又有點憂鬱的故事，戀愛中的彼此誤會與胡亂猜測最是折磨人。跟原著中的二人比起來，《甚麼時候》中的他們之間的相處好像有點不一樣：原著裏他倆恨不得對方死在自己手裏，卻又信賴着對方，用自己的方式關心着對方，恨着、吵着、鬧着、愛着，我相信也是大家喜歡上雙黑的原因；但在這個故事中他們設定為從小一起長大的朋友，時空設定為沒有異能、沒有爭端的現代社會，他們倆還是學生，立場與原著很不一樣，所以他們雖然對彼此有所不滿，但因為遭遇相近，能夠彼此理解，還是成為了彼此重要的好朋友。討厭着，所以不服輸，不想承認喜歡上了，但無可否認彼此就是最重要的人。其實還有另外一些設定，在這篇中不能盡錄，有機會一定會寫番外，把太宰的場合還有其他人的故事補上。感謝大家長久以來的支持和包容。


End file.
